


Saturday

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Toby's sister is getting married.





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Let me guess, y'all are groaning and saying 'Another story?' Hey, I would be. j/k. Like must of my other stories, this just came to me. 

Disclaimer: Well, most of the characters aren't mine. They belong to Mister Aaron Sorkin. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Notes: New character alert. That's all I'm saying. Not much more. Other than, I hope y'all enjoy.

 

~*~*~ Thursday ~*~*~

"Well, the reporters were right about one thing, you do look better in person," a woman called out, flipping the paper in half and getting up from her chair. "Hello Toby dear. Miss me?"

"What the hell are you doing in D.C. Tessa?" He growled, following in step with her.

Looping her arm with his and clasping her hands at the crook of his elbow, she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked along the street. "I missed you."

"Are you getting married again?" Toby asked.

"Yes," Tessa answered simply.

"How old is this one?"

"Fourty-two."

Nodding, he smiled at a few people as they rounded to corner. "Good, that means he's only, what, fourteen years older than you?"

"God Toby, I thought you were different than David, Mom and Dad," she cried.

"I am. Didn't I come to your other wedding?" he asked.

"True," Tessa agreed.

"What's his name?"

"Jacob Taylor," she sighed.

"Let me guess, we're going to be having lunch with him right now," Toby groaned. "You could at least have warned me."

Stepping in front of him, Tessa put out a hand. "Now, what would be the fun of that?"

Finally seeing his sister, Toby paused. She wore flare jeans, a tight white v-neck shirt with a knee length leather jacket. On her feet were black high-heels that had one strap below the toes.

"You look good," he told her softly.

Her face broke out into a huge grin. Kissing his cheek, she resumed her place from before.

~*~*~

Groaning as they stood in front of the restaurant, Toby shook his head. "Were do you find these people?"

"Parties." She shrugged. "C'mon, we're late."

Walking up to the table, he saw the man that his sister was going to marry. He was a handsome man, slightly greying around to temples. He wore a tailored suit and had a leather briefcase next to his chair.

"Mr. Ziegler," Jacob Taylor said as he stood to shake his hand. "I've heard a lot about you on the plane ride here."

"I'm sorry, I can't say the same Mr. Taylor. All I know about you is that you're fourty-two, your name is Jacob Taylor and that you are going to marry Tessa," Toby replied, sitting down.

Laughing nervously, Tessa took a place in the middle of the two men.

"Well, that sums it up I guess." Resting his elbows on the table, Jacob sighed. "The reason Tessa and I asked you to come to lunch today is because we wanted to tell that we're getting married this Saturday."

Stunned, Toby brought his stare to his sister and held it there.

"I'm...I'm going to go see what's taking our waitress," Jacob announced, seing the discomfort.

"This Saturday?" he finally asked.

"That's why I asked you to have lunch with us," Tessa whispered, leaning in. "It's the only way I could tell you. We're having it in Maryland, a few friends and family, that's all. C'mon Toby, you really think I could've told you over the phone?"

Folding his knapkin, he asked, "What about Mom and Dad? Or David. Have you told them?"

"Yeah right. They're going to be the death of me someday, I decided that I didn't want it to be this week," she growled.

"Funny, I think that's what they said about us." Toby shook his head. "Why couldn't you give me a little more notice?"

"That's not how I work and you know it," she told him. "Now, here comes Jake with the waitress, we're going to have a civilized meal and then you can go back and write speeches for the President."

~*~*~ Friday ~*~*~

Her heels clicked on the hard wood floor and then stopped as they hit carpet. "C'mon Toby dear, just look at the damn picture alreay!"

"Tessa, this is a work place. Not to mention the White House. Look, they're are some people typing away at computers, making a living. That's what I'm trying to do, but with you following me everywhere, I can't do that," Toby yelled, stopping in the middle of the hall. Grabbing the contents in his sister's hands, he asked, "Beautiful, what the hell am I looking at?"

"My new home," she told him.

Josh rounded the corner almost colliding with them. "Hey Toby, hey...Who are you?"

"Tessa," she told him, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Lyman."

"You know me?"

"I read 'George'. Though, I think I skipped a few parts of your article. But, I do that from time to time." Turning to her brother, Tessa told him, "I'll be in your office."

"Who's that?" Josh asked, his head cocking slightly as he watched her walk away.

"My sister," Toby growled. "Who's getting married tomorrow."

"Is she now?"

~*~*~ Friday Night ~*~*~

Shifting in his seat, Toby glanced around the restaurant and shook his head. His sister looked beautiful sitting at the head of the table, head in hands, listening intently to a conversation she was having with another woman, sometimes sipping from her wine.

His cell phone went off and quietly excused himself. Feeling Tessa's eyes follow him, Toby put up a hand.

"Who was it?" she asked when she saw he was finished.

"Mom, asking about you and Jacob. She read about the wedding in the paper." Glaring at her, Toby only shook his head. "You told me that you would call them."

"I tried, but everytime I picked up the phone, I felt this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach." Fingering her shirt, Tessa whispered, "Can I borrow your phone?"

~*~*~ Saturday ~*~*~

She wanted to kill him and he knew it. The wedding was being held outside in 88 degree weather. Swatting away a bug, Toby slipped his sunglasses higher up his nose, for they slid down once more.

"Having fun yet?" Jacob asked, walking up beside him. "I'm not sure *why* Tessa decided on having an outside wedding, but she was pretty adamant about it."

"She wants to kill me. Has since we were kids," Toby answered.

With a laugh, the groom shook his head. "I came over here for two reasons. The first one is to tell you that I really do love your sister and the other is to tell you that she's looking for you."

"Thanks." With a brief smile, Toby went off in the direction where he knew she was. "Tessa?"

"Hey big brother. Come here," she said, smiling. "Enjoying the sun?"

Glancing at her over his sunglasses, he shook his head. "I don't understand you."

"And you probably never will." She stood and smoothed her skirt. "I know, it's not traditional. So what? I've done this whole wedding thing once already."

Seeing her tear up, Toby sighed and wrapped her in a hug.

"Thanks," Tessa laughed as she pulled away. "I needed that."

"Tess, you ready?" A woman asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah, let's get this thing over with."

~*~*~

"You may kiss the bride," the Justice of Peace announced.

Wrapping an arm around her neck, Jacob dipped Tessa a bit as he did so.

There was some clapping as the couple made their way down the carpet. A quiet ripple through the air as she stopped. With a laughing stare at Toby, she blew a kiss at him and ran the rest of the way to the car.

~*~*

What did I tell ya, the themes of my stories are: Love, Weddings and Babies. But, hey, what's wrong with that?

Dani Beth

  


End file.
